Misión con las Strauss
by Izumi xdd
Summary: La batalla contra los dragones termino. Han pasado seis meses desde entonces y las cosas han cambiado a en Fairy Tail, sobretodo para el nieto de Makarow, quien se queda solo luego del embarazo de Evergreen. ¿Una pelea con Mystogan? ¿Crime Sorciere se unio a Fairy Tail? ¿Como terminara esto?- LaxusXMiraXLissa -Ooc -Mal Summary, denle una oportunidad
1. Chapter 1 : Laxus Vs Jellal

Bueno me anime por un fanfic xd ya eh escrito oneshot sobre Laxus & Mirajane y también un par de gruvias, por la "muerte" de gray y uno en honor a ultear T_T

Bueno espero que les guste, me inspire un poco en la travesía de Gaajel por conseguir un neko, espero les guste tratare de hacerlo cómico. Habran otras parejas por supuesto.

-Dialogo -

"_Recuerdo"_

_Pensamiento_

**Disclaimer: Fairy tail ©**** Hiro Mashiro**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Misión con las Strauss**

**Capitulo 1:**

Habían pasado seis meses, después del Daimatou Enbu y el ataque de Rogue del futuro junto a los siete dragones. Fairy tail resalto sobre otros gremios, pues Natsu el Dragón Slayer del fuego, venció a Rogue, mientras que Gaajel , Wendy & Laxus vencieron a tres de los siete. Pasado un par de meses luego de la feroz batalla, el gremio neutral Crime Sorciere, termino uniéndose a Fairy tail , como un equipo clase S, Jellal bajo la identidad de Mystogan , mientras que Meredy era libre de culpas & finalmente Ultear, bueno en el caso de ella fue un poco complicado, pero gracias a su ayuda durante la guerra fue perdonada. También durante ese tiempo Rogue aceptó la invitación de Gaajel y termino uniéndose a Fairy tail junto a Frosh.

Actualmente, el gremio se encontraba en paz y tranquilidad. Nuevamente el numero uno de toda Fiore. Pero había algo que inquietaba a los maestros, Mavis y Makarow.

-Primera, ya es tiempo pero….-Makarow, observaba junto a Mavis a los jóvenes magos hacer un escándalo como siempre- No sé si Laxus esté listo, es un chico muy necio aun.

-No deberías desconfiar de tu nieto, tercero

-¿Cómo dejarle el gremio si aún no me hace bisabuelo?- Lloriqueo, mientras la primera sonreía- ¡Puedo morir en cualquier momento y ese mocoso no parece importarle las mujeres!

-Tengo una idea- Los ojos de Mavis brillaron, mientras observaba a los magos –Si mandas a un grupo con Laxus como líder en una misión, si logra manejar bien un grupo de magos asi, creo que estaría bien.

Makarow, lo medito un poco ¿Su nieto podía ser lider? Manejaba muy bien su equipo Raijinshuu, sin embargo ellos besaban donde Laxus pisara, necesitaba un equipo el cual le diera problemas.

-Primera, es un genio

-¿Enserio?- Los ojos de Mavis se volvieron estrellas mientras Makarow comenzaba a comentarle su plan.

(…)

Al día siguiente, apenas eran las once de la mañana, sin embargo el ambiente en Fairy Tail siempre era muy "divertido", por no decir escandaloso, pero para Laxus se había vuelto normal, al comienzo no podía tolerar a esa sarta de debiluchos. Pero con el tiempo y las duras lecciones que tuvo que aprender de mala manera, finalmente se dio cuenta que amaba a su gremio y no permitiría que nadie se abreviaría a atacarlo.

El dragón slayer del rayo camino hacia el bar, se sentó en una de las sillas al lado de Jellal, quien conversaba con Ultear y Meredy. Por otro lado Natsu peleaba con Gray por cosas tontas de siempre, mientras que Erza trataba de calmarlos de manera pacífica, desde que Jellal se unió al gremio, bajo la identidad de Mystogan había tratado de lucir femenina. Aunque a veces perdía la paciencia….

-¡Natsu! ¡Gray!- Grito la pelirroja, mientras tomaba ambas cabezas y las chocaba entre ellas- ¡Cállense de una vez!

-¡! Gray-sama su ropa! ¡- La maga del agua comenzó a cubrirlo-Solo Juvia puede ver a Gray-sama

-J-uvia tu brazo….- Juvia tenía un brazos de Gray entre sus senos.

Hace unas tres semanas, Gray se le había declarado a Juvia, sin duda ella acepto y actualmente eran equipo en las misiones, sin embargo Juvia era algo celosa con su "Gray-sama"

En ese momento Mirajane traía el trago que Laxus le había pedido, aunque el dragón slayer no lo mostrara, realmente necesitaba una buena misión para relajarse, pero las misiones clase S eran tomabas casi siempre por Crime Sorciere , cuando este llegaba al pizarrón no encontraba casi ninguna, por otro lado las misiones que quedaban eran para un equipo pero su Raijinshuu estaba casi desintegrado ,con el embarazo de Evergreen y la "Luna de miel" de Fried y Bickslow, para él no era tan extraño lo de esos dos, sin embargo sin un equipo no podría distraerse un poco.

-Estas muy pensativo hoy, Laxus – Mirajane, lo sacaba de sus pensamientos mientras le entraba otro vaso de whisky.-¿Sera una chica?

-Solo estoy algo aburrido – Respondió con pequeño bufido.

-Hey Laxus-san- Llamo Meredy, mientras se sentaba a su lado- Escuche que eras el mago más poderoso del gremio.

-Mmmmm- Mirajane puso un dedo en la boca , pensando un poco – Si, después de Gildartz , Laxus es el mago más poderoso.

-Fascinante, bueno lo sospechaba cuando vi su pelea con Jura, durante el Daimatou Enbu- Meredy, miraba con cierta admiración al Dragon Slayer, sin embargo a cierta albina, no le gustaba mucho la idea.-¿Quién será más fuerte , usted o Jellal?

-Jellal fue uno de los mago santos – Comento Erza

-¡Igual a ambos les patee el trasero!- Exclamo Natsu

En ese momento un rayo, junto alos bastones de Jellal que formaban tres círculos mágicos atacaron a Natsu , Lucy lo socorrió , mientras Laxus y Jellal se paraba.

-Ya dominas muy bien la magia de Mystogan – Comento el rubio, mientras tronaba sus dedos y lanzaba su gran saco, quedándose tan solo con su camisa morada y pantalón negro.

-Escuche que tuviste una pelea contra el en el pasado –Respondió , dejando a un lado la gran capa que usaba el Rey de Edolas en su tiempo en Fairy Tail– Laxus me gustaría competir contigo.

En un instante todo el gremio se centró en ambos magos, aprovechando que Natsu estaba inconsciente y no interferiría pidiendo que pelearan contra él, sería divertido ¿no? Después de todo Jellal tenía un gran nivel y él se había vuelto muy poderoso.

-Apuesto 121 a Laxus – Grito Macao emocionado – ¡Vamos Laxus!

-En ese caso, doy 238 a Jellal – Contradijo Wakaba

Apenas en un momento había una mesa entre los magos, ¿Quién sería más fuerte? Esa pregunta llamaba la atención de ambos. Debido a que destruirían el gremio en una pelea. Se dijeron por vencidas

-¡Vamos Laxus! Aposte mucho por ti – Grito Cana alentando

Por otro lado Ultear amenazaba a Jellal, ya que ella también había apostado una gran cantidad, ambos magos se sentaron en la mesa al centro del gremio.

-¡Reequipar!- Grito Erza, llamando la atención de mucho - ¡Vamos Jellal! – Grito, se había reequipado un traje de porrista

-¡Vamos Laxus!- Grito Mirajane, quien también se había cambiado pero de manera tradicional.

Los pompones de Mirajane eran rosas, mientras que los de Erza eran rojos. En ese momento ambos magos se tomaron las manos y comenzar a ejercer la fuerza…

El cuerpo de Laxus comenzó a emitir rayos, mientras aumentaba el poder de su brazo, por otro lado Jellal usaba su mágica de cuerpo celestial también, el gremio comenzó a temblar ante el gran poder mágico, por otro lado Natsu retaba a Gaajel para no quedarse atrás, pero fue ignorado.

-¡Vamos Jellal!- Grito Erza

-¡Tú puedes Laxus!- Gritaron las hermanas Straus, Lissana se unia a Mira.

-Ultear, ven aquí y ponte esto – Ordeno Erza, Ultear alzo una ceja al ver el atuendo de porrista.

-Meredy, apoya a Erza – Ordeno, ella no planeaba ponerse ese tipo de ropa.

-P-ero Ultear- La peli-rosaba hizo un puchero, pero al ver la mirada fulminante de su madre accedió.-Esta bien

En un instante Meredy también apoyaba a Jellal junto a Erza, por otro lado las Strauss también, los nombre eran voseados por los magos.

-Nada mal Mystogan –Bromeo Laxus al notar que la máscara de Jellal salía volando

-No planeo perder, Laxus – Con la mano libre Jellal movió sus bastones mágicos rodeando a Laxus –Ya debes estar familiarizado con estos, Círculo mágico de tres niveles: Espejo de agua

-JAja – Rio mientras alzaba su brazo libre, concentro su furia eléctrica

Ambos ataques cayeron sobre ellos, todos los espectadores salieron volando, el gremio comenzó a desmoronarse mientras ambos magos continuaban en la misma posición, con sus ropas destrozabas y sus porristas aun ahí.

-¡Jellal!- Grito Titania mientras salía de los escombros junto a Meredy.

-Creo que se les paso la mano, el maestro se va a enojar- Agrego Meredy completamente agotada.

El humo comenzó a despejarse, los magos salieron de entre los esconmbros encontrando a Jellal y a Laxus en la misma psicion, ninguno sedia.

-Fue divertido – Comento Jellal algo agitado

-¡Pero qué demonios!- Se escuchó el grito del maestro, todos los miembros voltear a observarlo -¡Laxus , Jellal par de des-cebrados !-El maestro lloreaba mientras ambos magos bajaban la cabeza- Tiene idea cuando nos costaran las reparaciones

-Tranquilo Tercero, debería estar feliz de tener tanto mago de gran nivel –Consolo Mavis, mientras Jellal la observaba, aun le costaba creer que esa niña sea la primera maestra de Fairy Tail y aun mas el hecho que era una fantasma. Tanto el como Ultear y Meredy recién la notaron cuando el sellos del gremio se les fue tatuado.

-No seas mezquino, viejo – Bufo Laxus, mientras recogía su saco- Yo lo pagare de mi próximo trabajo.

-Yo igual- Respondió Jellal aun apenado, mientras sentía la mirada de Ultear sobre él, ya que sus trabajos en equipo el dinero se debida en tres ,pero en este caso sería usado para la reconstrucción del gremio.

-¡Eso fue genial!- Grito un peli-rosa muy entusiasmado – Jellal , Laxus peleen contra mí-Exigió

Jellal y Laxus se miraron, consideraron hacer lo de hace un rato pero prefirieron ignorarlo.

-Bueno mocosos irresponsables -Hablo el maestro, recuperando la compostura –Ustedes pagaran por esto, pero ambos irán a la misma misión. El que la cumpla primero quedara libre de culpas.

-Excelente idea tercero- Mavis sonrió- Yo me encargare que todo sea justo. Cada uno puede ir con sus equipos correspondientes

En ese momento Laxus sintió que sudaba frio ¿Equipo? Evergreen estaba embaraza, Fried y Bickslow ni siquiera estaban fuera en sus "asuntos", mientras que el equipo de Jellal , era Ultear la bruja del tiempo, una maga muy poderosa, una chica de temer incluso para él. Y también estaba Meredy había escuchado que tenía increíbles habilidades para su edad. Los tres destruyeron varios gremios oscuros solos.

-Acepto- Dijo sin pensar, después de todo era Laxus, el mago más poderoso del gremio.

Luego del acuerdo, partirían a la mañana siguiente. Esa noche Laxus acompañaba a la maestra Mavis, por una extraña razón cuando entro a su apartamento la vio saltando en su cama. Luego de una cuantas preguntas la invito a cenar, después de todo no tenía nada que perder.

-Maestra, Laxus – Al entrar al Restauran se encontraron con los hermanos Strauss y Evergreen con una barriga de ya cinco meses de embarazo –Vengan con nosotros –Pidió la mayor de las Strauss

-Laxus, ¿Cómo van las cosas con Raijinshuu ? – Pregunto Evergreen – Escuche que mañana iras de misión con ellos. Qué envidia quisiera ir con ustedes .

-Ever debes cuidarte – Pidió Elfman- ¡Nuestro hijo tiene que ser hombre!

-¡Es niña!- Se quejó la castaña, la ecografía mostraba que era niña sin embargo Elfman decía que sería una hombre. Comenzaba a irritar un poco a Evergreen quién de por si no tenía mucha paciencia.

-De hecho iré solo- Respondió Laxus

-¿Porque?- Preguntaron los cinco: Mavis, Lissana, Mirajane, Evergreen & Elfman –_Soy una genio_

-¿Bickslow y Fried?- Pregunto Evergreen muy alterada – Ese par de idiotas- Lo que sucedía entre ellos era un secreto de Raijinshuu.

-¿Crees poder solo?- Pregunto Lissana - ¿Por qué no pides ayuda a otros?

-Da igual- Respondió el rubio ¿A quién podría pedir ayuda sin tener que dejar su orgullo aun lado?

Al finalizar la cena, Laxus regreso a su apartamento dejando a Mavis con los Strauss .Aunque fuera solo debía admitir cierta emoción por ir en una misión clase "S" solo, tenía tiempo sin hacerlo. Así también estaría cerca de Gildartz.

-Tercero, todo saldrá como lo planeado – Dijo Mavis mientras la oscura noche se iluminaba por una bella luna llena.- Excepto por la chica, jiji

(…)

-Bien todo listo – Dijo Makarow –_primera, no se suponía que ya deberías haber convencido a Cana de ir con el.- _pensó al ver a su nieto solo en la partida

-Si – Respondió el equipo de Mystogan – Que gane el mejor Laxus- Dijo Jellal

-¡No es justo yo también quiero ir!- exclamo Natsu- Happy , nosotros los venceríamos sin dificultad

-¡Aye!

-Calla Salamander – Bufo – Gaajel – Gehe, Lily yo te daremos una paliza cuando lo desees.

-¿Laxus y tu equipo? – pregunto Meredy al notarlo solo.

-No los necesito – Respondió el dragón slayer

-Eso no puede ser –Makarow se acercó a Cana- Deberias acompañar a Laxus

-Es no será necesario tercero – Mavis entraba a lo que quedaba del gremio, debido a la destrucción causada por Laxus y Jellal ayer.

-Laxus ¿estás listo?- Pregunto Lissana con una mochila en la espalda y muy animada.

-Sera divertido, hace tiempo que no salía en una misión clase "S"- Agrego Mirajane.

-¿Eh?- Tanto Laxus como su abuelo lucían sorprendidos –_primera, se supone que Laxus debería ir con Cana y Natsu, ¿Qué planea?_

-¡Vámonos!- Grito una Lissana muy emocionada, saliendo tras Crime Sorciere.

Así comenzaba la misión de Laxus junto a las hermanas Strauss.

.

.

.

.

No me convence aun,no me salio como pensaba pero espero guste :3 tratare de actualizar el sábado

Emmm la lucha de brazos, me inspire en una una imagen de Facebook xd no se si la vieron

Nos leemos

Izumi


	2. Chapter 2 : Primer dia

Sigamos con este fanfic ;)

-Dialogo -

"_Recuerdo"_

_Pensamiento_

**Disclaimer: Fairy tail ©**** Hiro Mashiro**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Misión con las Strauss**

**Capítulo 2:**

No pasaba ni un día de haber partido y el dragon slayer del rayo ya había perdido la paciencia. Al comienzo le pareció divertido, Mirajane era una maga clase "S" seria de mucha ayuda y Lisanna también era muy hábil con su Take over. Sin embargo no resulto ser como pensaba, Lisanna no estaba acostumbrada a caminar mucho provocando varias paradas y por otro lado no podían usar un tren, ni nada por el estilo ya que Laxus se enfermaría.

La misión era algo extraña en Akane Resort, una exced estaba ocasionando ciertos disturbios, según parecía este gato tenía un poder en especial. El punto es que la misión era detenerlo.

Para Crime Sorciere no sería problema, sin embargo para el equipo de Laxus…

-Que le costaba al viejo, pedirle a Ultear que lo arreglara- Comento mientras caminaban.

-El maestro debe tener sus motivos- Respondió Mirajane, regalándole una tierna sonrisa, cosa que parecía importarle poco al dragon slayer.-Es una buena oportunidad para relacionarnos mejor ahora que Evergreen y Elfman tendrán un hijo.

-Vamos a descansar un poco – Pidio la menor de las Strauss- Akane Resort no se moverá de su lugar.

_-Pero Crime _Sorciere si _–_ pensó el rubio, mientras se detenían.-Esta bien…

_-¿Por qué me molesta tanto esa indiferencia?- _pensó la mayor de las Strauss sentándose y observando a Lisanna fastidiar al rubio

**(…)**

Mientras tanto en Fairy Tail.

-Primera ¿Qué planea?- Pregunto Makarow

-Laxus-Chan y Mira-Chan son una linda pareja, tercero.

-Teníamos un acuerdo, debía ser Cana- Makarow no aceptaba la idea de ver a su dulce y tierna Mirajane con su nieto, buen no es que no quisiera ser bisabuelo, pero Mirajane , ella era como su hija y el sabia como era su nieto, no quería verla sufrir, no como sufrió aquellas vez que perdió a Lisanna.

-Confía en mi primero, ya lo converse con Jellal y los demás .Todo saldrá perfecto- Respondió mientras sus ojos brillaban –Ya quiero ser tatarabuela.

-Primera, Laxus es mi nieto- Comento Makarow apenado, al ver a Mavis sollozar – Primera, no llore.

-¿A Laxus no le gusta Lisanna?- Pregunto Natsu, quien lo acaba de oír discutir, junto a Gray y Juvia.

-Ahora que lo dices, se llevan muy bien- Comento Gray.

-Juvia recuerda que en la isla Tenrou, estuvieron todo el tiempo, juntos.-La peli-azul abrazaba su Gray-sama

-Eso es ridículo- Erza también entro a la conversación, con Lucy y Wendy.- Yo vi a Mira y Laxus besarse en Tenrou.

-¿A Laxus-san le gustan las hermanas Strauss?-Pregunto Juvia con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Ves tengo razón, primera –Makarow nuevamente hablaba.

-Primero, la última vez que con desconfiaste de Laxus, venció a Jura ,un mago santo, incluso más fuerte que tu- Mavis sonio al notar la cara de Makarow- Erza, Lucy & Wendy. Me acompañarían de vacaciones a Akane Resort.

-Si – Respondió las tres chicas saliendo tras Mavis.-_ de mí depende el futuro de este gremio y del LaMi.-_Pensó la primera con una sonrisa. Ellas las siguieron, pues sabían lo que se avecinaba.

Por otro lado Makarow , no se quedaría atrás no dejaría que su nieto se aprovechara de maga favorita.

-¿Viejo?- Pregunto Natsu al verlo lagrimear.

-Quiero ser bisabuelo, pero…

-Juvia piensa que a Lisanna le gusta Laxus- Dijo la maga elemental al lado de su Gray-sama-Juvia quiere ayudar a Lisanna, Gray –sama.

-Juvia no debemos meternos en asuntos ajenos.

-Chicos – Hablo Makarow- De nosotros depende que sea bisabuelo, preparen sus maletas nos vamos a Akane Resort. –Salió del gremio, aun en ruinas- Yo defendere el LaLi.

**(…)**

Mientras tanto, la noche caía aún faltaba unas seis horas para llegar a Akane Resort, Laxus algo fastidiado acepto y fueron a un hotel a pasar la noche.

_Solo hubiera terminado la misión hace horas-_pensó mientras, recibía las llaves. Fue hacia una de las dos habitaciones que había alquilado.

Dejo su mochila aun lado y se dispuso a tomar un baño, abrió las puertas.

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA _- ¡Mierda son enormes y son cuatro_!- Pensó el dragón Slayer, Mirajane y Lisanna se estaba bañando- ¡Pervertido!-Grito Lisanna.

¿Qué demonios? ¿Cuándo?

Cerro la puerta en ese instante ¿No estaban en la habitación de arriba? Inmediatamente bajo a la recepción.

-Lo sentimos señor, solo nos queda una habitación – Se disculpó el gerente –Lamento lo sucedido le devolveremos el dinero de una habitación.

Ahora pasaría la noche con ellas, juntas por una parte pensó que sería extremadamente aburrido, sin embargo ambas eran muy hermosas, Mirajane era una modelo y Lisanna seguía sus pasos. Aunque….

-¡Tengamos una pijamada!- Grito Lisanna

-Hmph- Gruño el rubio-_parece ser que no soy el único fastidiado _– pensó observando a Mira algo distraída.

-¡Que aburrido!- bufo la menor del grupo- Emmm ¿Solo una cama?

Eso sería un problema, por un lado a Laxus no le molestaba dormir en el sofá, pero no negaba que tener a ese par era una gran tentación. Por otro lado Mirajane no tenía problema dormir en el sofá o compartir la cama, aunque solo era de una plaza.

**(…)**

-No maestra, me temo que aún no llegan – Hablo Jellal mediante una lacrima, Crime Sorciere había llegado hace una horas a Akane Resort y pasaban la noche en un hotel- Deben estar pasando la noche en algún motel

-Lisanna está con ellos, no podrán tener intimidad –Respondió Mavis pensando en algo- ¡Tienen que ayudarme a ser tatarabuela!

_-Pero Laxus es nieto del maestro… -_Peso Jellal –Entendido.

-¡Saludos a todos!- Grito Meredy por detrás de Jellal, tan solo tapada con una toalla – Jellal apresúrate el agua esta deliciosa…

-¿Aguas termales mixtas…?- Esa era la voz de la pelirroja

-Jellal, déjame lavar tu espalda- Ultear corto la señal de la lacrima, dejando a Titania furiosa al ver a su novio con dos chicas semidesnudas.

-Ul, eso fue cruel – Comento Meredy sonriendo.

-Tengo los días contados… -La voz de "Mystogan" temblaba

Por otro lado en Fairy Tail…..

-¡Lo matare! ¡Lo castrare! ¡Lo destrozare!- Titania meditaba como hacer sufrir a su novio.

-Erza-san, no está siendo muy dura con Jellal-san – Hablo la pequeña dragón slayer, la pequeña tapo su boca al ver el aura asesina de Erza.

-Jiji, chicas estas vacaciones serán divertidas – Mavis apareció con varias maletas

_-¿Llevara equipaje? ¿Pero si es un fantasma? Y siempre lleva el mismo vestido-_pensaba Lucy.

**(…)**

Por otro lado en cierto motel , habían llegado a un acuerdo, Lisanna la cama por ser la menor, Mira el sofá por ser chica y Laxus estaría en el suelo con su bolsa de dormir. Sin embargo la chica del sofá tenía un poco frio de dormir sola…

-¿Q-ue?-El dragón slayer parpadeo los ojos, todo estaba oscura, pero podría jugar que había sentido algo a su lado.-Bah-Lo ignoro y siguió durmiendo hasta la mañana siguiente.

Ni por su cabeza paso la sorpresa que se llevaría la mañana siguiente…

¿Qué equipo ganaría? ¿El equipo de Mavis o de Makarow? O cual seria su reacción al enterarse que estaban jugando con su vida, el rubio era de mucha paciencia. ¿Jellal sobreviviría al ataque de Erza?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lamento la demora, me olvide que inicie un fice mmm tendrá 7 0 10 capítulos, dependerá mi inspiración ;) Gracias especiales a Talii Tanuki , por ayudarme un poco en mi búsqueda de inspiración.**

**Espero les guste, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**

**GRACIAS A:**

**Gabriela Sánchez (La competencia será Lisanna , aunque ella aun no está enterada, me alegra que te haya gustado)**

**Gabe Logan (Si pero , según lo que tenia planeado Mavis no será asi, gracias por leer )**

**Tianzi Kuchiki (Jajajaja, Cobra esa por ahí con Kinana, gracias por leer Nee-chan)**

**Guest (Jellal mejor que Laxus? Emmm cada uno con sus gusto. Gracias por leer)**

**Talii Tanuki (YA lo termine, espero te guste te dedico el capítulo e,e)**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo**

**Izumi-kun**


	3. Chapter 3 : Rhyno

**Holi! Aquí el capítulo tres, espero sea de su agrado y tengan una buena lectura.**

**Disculpen la demora pero la actualización será dejando una semana ya que tengo otros fics y solo actualizo tres por semana**

-Dialogo -

"_Recuerdo"_

_Pensamiento_

**Disclaimer: Fairy tail ©**** Hiro Mashiro**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Misión con las Strauss**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 3: Rhyno**

Los primeros rayos del sol, se asomaban en el motel, donde se encontraban Laxus y las hermanas Strauus. Tenían un dia de retraso, sin embargo al Dragon Slayer no parecía importarle mucho, todo indicaba que tuvo una noche placentera , al menos eso pensaba Lisanna.

-"¿Debería levantarlos? "- Se preguntaba la menor de las alvinas – Se ven tan lindos- Susurro para ella misma.

Se levantó dejando a su hermana y al líder de Raijinshuu descansar un poco más.

-Disculpe señorita- Hablo en botones de dicho motel –Tienen una llamada en la lacrima.

Lisanna bajo inmediatamente hacia la recepción.

-¿Erza? Hola – Hablo al ver a la pelirroja junto a Wendy y a Lucy- ¿Qué sucede?

-¿Por qué aun no llegan a Akane resort? – Pregunto la pelirroja –Jellal y los demás están desde ayer…

Lisanna sonrió al notar a Jellal encadenado en una esquina junto a Meredy y Ultear , quienes se burlaban de él, definitivamente no había trabajo más difícil para Mystogan que ser el novio de "Titania".

-Debemos llegar en algunas horas, Laxus y Mira-nee aun esta descansado.

-¿Laxus y Mira juntos?- Mavis salto dejando a un lado a Titania – Sii, ¿ya engendraron a mi Tataratararata? ¿Cuántos tataras son?

- No, solo están durmiendo juntos- Lisanna se avergonzó un poco, ¿Serian tan descarados de hacer algo mientras ella dormía?

-Lisanna-san ¿Por qué estas roja?- Pregunto Wendy

-¡Por nada! Bueno debo irme, nos vemos en Akane Resort –Corto inmediatamente la trasmisión- ¿Laxus y Mira-nee? No lo creo….¿O sí?

(…)

-Buah….

-Natsu-san luce muy mal Gray-sama- Comento Juvia, estaban en el tren rumbo a Akane Resort junto a Makarow- Gray-Sama , Juvia compro un traje de baño nuevo.

-Juvia, ya no tienes que seducirme – Respondió el alquimista de hielo- Me preocupa Jellal , Erza lucia muy molesta cuando se enteró que tomo un baño con Meredy y Ultear.

Anoche la idea principal era ir a Akane Resort en la mañana, pero luego de la llamada de Erza a los 10 minutos Mavis, Titania, Lucy y Wendy estaban saliendo rumbo a dicho lugar. Jellal ni siquiera imaginaba lo duro que sería ser novio de Erza y mucho menos lo que le esperaba

-¡Gray-sama está interesado en Meredy!- Lloriqueo la peli azul - ¡Gray-sama es horrible, tiene a Juvia y sin embargo observa a Meredy! ¡Es de lo peor Meredy es amiga de Juvia!

-Juvia….

-Buah….

-Abuelo ¿En qué piensas tanto? –Pregunto Fullbuster , mientras Juvia lloraba en una esquina.

-Debemos ganarle al equipo de la primera –Respondió.- El futuro del gremio está en juego.

-¿No están exagerando?- Pregunto.

-Gray….¿Te imaginas que pasaría si Laxus y Mirajane están juntos?- Pregunto con brillo y furiosa en los ojos- ¿Qué pasaría si vuelves hacer llorar a Mira…? ¿Qué pasaría si te quitas el polo frente a Mira?

Fullbuster trago grueso al imaginarse que podría hacerle el Dragon Slayer del rayo, por su mente pasaron varias imágenes de Laxus torturando de maneras inhumanas.

-¡No podemos permitirlo!

El tren continuo su curso con una Juvia pensando que su amado Gray-Sama deseaba algo con su mejor amiga , la hija adoptiva de la bruja del tiempo, con un Natsu como siempre que se encontraba en un transporte , con un Gray decidió a hacer que el amor de Laxus y Lisanna saliera a la luz y con un Makarow preparado para una guerra con Mavis.

-¡Buah…..!

-¡Maldita flama! ¡Si vas a vomitar hazlo por la ventana!

(…)

Mientras tanto de regreso en el motel.

-"¿Qué hora son?"- se preguntó el rubio, comenzando a parpadear, se sentó sobre el suelo, haciendo a un lado su clásico abrigo que había usado para taparse –"¿Qué es esto? Es muy suave…"- Comenzó a aplastar el extraño objeto, hasta que decidió volver su mirada.

-¡Ah!- ¿Un gemido?- ¡Ah!

-¡Mirajane!- Inmediatamente dejo de tocarla, realmente no deseaba dejar de hacerlo pero sabía que no se podía pasar de listo con Mirajane, al menos ya no.

-Bueno días..- Dijo dando un pequeño bostezo –Eres un pervertido- Le dijo con una sonrisa

-¿No estabas en el sofá?- Pregunto Dreyar.

-Tenía frio.

-No juegues conmigo Mira- Dijo-"No creo que pueda controlarme"

-No jugaba –Respondió, su mirada cambio- ¿Por qué seguimos con esto?- Pregunto

-Porque el viejo no dejaría de joderme.

-Él quiere ser bisabuelo- Comento, para ella eso no era una excusa, sabía que el rubio tenía otra razón para distanciarse tanto de ella - ¿Ya olvidaste todo lo que me dijiste en Tenrou?

-Bue-

-¡Laxus , Mira-nee!- Entro Lisanna interrumpiendo la conversación – Oh, ya se levantaron.

-No perdamos tiempo.

Los tres se bañaron, por separado, pagaron el motel y finalmente salieron rumbo a Akane Resort, Laxus había perdido las esperanzas de ganar sin embargo al menos la pasaría bien. Había pasado tiempo desde la última vez que se divertía, para ser exacto a unos 4 meses de terminar los juegos mágicos.

_-Pensé que estábamos prohibidos de volver – Comento la albina_

_-Logre convencer al dueño- Respondió el rubio- ¿O prefieres ir a otro lugar?_

_Mira se negó, habían pasado unos días desde que la batalla con los dragones termino. Mientras se preparaba la gran fiesta en el castillo del rey. Laxus y Mirajane habían salido a escondidas por razones obvias._

_Después del regreso de Laxus en tenrou se habían hecho "amigos" se frecuentaban mucho pero lamentablemente ambos sabían que solo podría ser a escondidas._

_-¿Por qué?- Pregunto Laxus , al casi terminar el día._

_-Olvídalo –Respondió Mira-Cuando tenga el valor de decirlo, ya nada será como antes._

Luego de unas horas llegaron por fin a Akane Resort, Lisanna lo primero que pidió fue que fueran a descansar. El sol era insoportable con las ropas que llevaran .Debían cambiarse e intentar continuar con la misión. Se hospedarían en el hotel del que pidió el trabajo. Aun que estaba la opción que Jellal y equipo ya habrían termino la misión.

Llegaron al hotel y se dieron con la sorpresa de que Crime Sorciere no solo aun no empezaba la misión, si no que Erza , Mavis ,Wendy y Lucy estaban con ellos.

-¿Q-ue te paso?- pregunto Laxus al ver a Jellal sumiso ante una Erza furiosa.

-Se novio de Erza decían…- Jellal se lamentaba, estaba encadenado en un palmera, llevaba todo el traje de Mystogan bajo un sol ardiente, mientras Erza junto al resto de Crime Sorciere estaban en la playa –Ella no es celosa decían….

Laxus sentía pena y a la vez ganas de reírse al ver actual rival en esa situación. Dejo solo a Jellal y fue en busca de su equipo temporal. Lisanna estaba en bikini con una gorra para tapar el sol , Mira llevaba un bivirí rosa y un pareo cubriéndola, ambas estaban vestidas para ir a la playa. Eso no le hacía mucha gracias al rubio.

-Según la información la última vez ese Exced fue visto en las montañas.

-¿No tienes calor?- Pregunto Lisanna – Ese enorme saco debe dar mucho calor

-Cierto ¿Nunca te lo quitas?- Pregunto Mirajane mientras se acercaba y le quitaba el saco, Laxus solo se sonrojaba.

(…)

-Maestra ¿Qué tiene planeo?- Pregunto Erza mientras seguían al Dreyar y las Strauss.

-Pues es sencillo – Respondio mientras movia sus alitas –Eh colocado trampas en tres puntos , en cada una de ellas están Wendy , Lucy y debe hacer caer a Lisanna y se queden LaMi juntos.

-¿Y Wendy y yo?- Pregunto nuevamente la pelirroja

-Son en caso falle la primera, lo que necesitamos es que estén solos, con calor y puedan darme tataranietos.

-"La maestra solo quieren que ellos tengan sexo"- Pensó Erza mientras se colocaba en su lugar.

(…)

-Laxus, ahora que lo pienso eres el único Dragon Slayer sin gato ¿No?- Pregunto Lisanna

-Es cierto – Mira coloco un dedo en un mejilla contando – Todos tienen uno y también novia hasta Cobra.

-¿Qué tonterías están hablando?- Pregunto el rubio.

-Natsu tiene a Happy y su novia es Lucy, Gaajel tiene a Lily y su novia es Levy , Wendy tiene a Charle y su novio es Romeo ,Rogue tiene a Frosh y su novia es Yukino, Sting tiene a Lector y tiene novia – Lisanna hizo una pausa al ver la cara del rubio – Y finalmente Cobra tiene su exced y esta con Kinana.

-¿Ellos llegaron a ser novios?- Pregunto Mirajane

- Si, luego del ataque de los dragones antes que Cobra escapara –Respondió – Me conto Kinana que siempre viene a visitarle.

-¿A qué quieres llegar? – Pregunto Laxus ya molesto.

-¿Eres gay?

-¡No!- grito el rubio sonrojado – No lo soy.

Mirajane solo comenzó a reírse, su hermana y Laxus se llevaban muy bien, cualquiera pensaría que eran la pareja perfecta. Su sonrisa se tornó un poco triste, ella no se llevaba tan bien con él.

-¡Kya!

Cuando reacciono vio a su hermana casi caer en un hoyo, Laxus la sostenía del polo el cual se estaba rompiendo.

-¡Lisanna!- Grito Mirajane ayudándola junto al rubio – ¡Resiste!

-¡No me suelten!

-¿No puedes transformarte en algo con alas?- Pregunto Laxus molesto- ¡Usa tu taker over!

Lisanna obedeció saliendo del hoyo pero en ese momento un rayo la ataco….

-¿Un rayo?- Mirajane volteo observando al Exced amarillo en parado frente a ellos, su apariencia era como la de Lily cuando estaba en su forma grande.

-Cuida de Lisanna – Hablo Laxus mientras concentraba su magia.

-Fuera de mi territorio forasteros – Hablo el Exced- Este el territorio de Rhyno, el flash

-Esto se pondrá interesante.

Finalmente Laxus podría despejar su furia , al menos eso creída sin embargo un pensamiento rodo su mente ¿Por qué Jellal no había hecho un trabajo tan sencillo? ¿Había otras intenciones en esta mision?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Qué tal? Mirajane esconde algo lml**

**Espero les haya gustados, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Tali Tanuki : Si sufrio mucho Jellal, gracias por leerlo Tali :3**

**Guest : Lami lml**

**Izumi**


	4. Anuncio

Anuncio:

Lamento informar que mi lap exploto D: hay tenias los capítulos de : Como amo a mi suegro, Destino cruel y Malicia ya escritos D:

No tengo problema en reescribirlos, pero estoy sin Lap T_T y para colmo estoy ocupado en la Univ.

Posiblemente no me vean por aquí hasta el próximo mes :c

Pero cuando regrese actualizare mis actuales 5 fanfics

Nos vemos pronto

Izumi

PD: Soy 100% varon , tal vez cambie de seudonimo


End file.
